1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display, and more particularly, to a structure for assembling a flat display for use in a portable computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are different types of flat display available in the art. Among others, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and field emission displays (FEDs) are popular. Recently because these flat displays have an excellent visual perception, as compared to cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), consume much less power than the CRT of the same size, and produces significantly less heat, these devices have been drawing particular attention as next generation displays for cellular phones, monitors of computers, and TV receivers. The flat displays are essential for fabricating smaller, lighter display systems, not only for application to portable computers, such as notebook computers, but also for applications to monitors of desktop computers, PDAs, and cellular phones.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portable computer having an LCD as such a flat display device. This portable computer includes an LCD 2 having a rear cover 3. The LCD 2 is rotatably coupled to a main body 1 of the portable computer having an input devices, memories, and other parts. An LCD module 4 is fitted inside of the rear cover 3 by fastening means, such as screws. The LCD module 4 includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying a desired image, and a backlight assembly for providing light to the liquid crystal panel. A front bezel 5 is mounted on the front surface of the LCD module 4.
However, in the above-described related art LCD and in other existing related art LCDs for portable computers or the like, the LCD module 4 is mounted on the rear cover via fastening means, such as screws inserted into the LCD module 4 through sides of the rear cover, or through the front face of the front bezel. Thus, the process of assembling (or disassembling for repair) of the LCD is cumbersome. Further, because very small screws (the fastening means) are typically used in the related art devices, the screws are easily lost. Moreover, reinforcing members are required in the related art LCD module 4 to support the screw engagement, resulting in an increased total weight and size of the LCD.